Gunmazin
: An ancient warrior known for his honor and courage. Character History Imprisoned within the form of a tiny tiki, the only way to unlock his power is by placing a key into his forehead and reciting the magic words . For some reason, the key always ended up in the hands of a child and everyone knew the magic words. When awakened, Gunmazin would grant a single wish to his discoverer as long as it didn't mean harm to anyone. There were times in which he simply didn't like the wish and refused to grant it or punished his awakener for lying to him. Gunmazin possessed the Mazin Saber through which he focused his power into the four styles of Mazin One Sword Fencing (Fire, Lightning, Wind, and Blinding Light). In the series finale, during the final battle he assists KingRanger and Chief Counselor Miura in freeing Red Puncher and OhBlocker from the Baranoia's captivity. Afterwards he took Acha, Kocha, and Buldont, Jr. under his care. In Ohranger vs. Kakuranger, he is revealed to be terrified of Youkai (monsters fought by Kakuranger). Possible fate It is unknown what happened to him after Ohranger. According to the pamphlet of Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, there was a massive battle that happened prior to the main battle in the Great Legend War where over 100 robots/giants fought against the Zangyack fleet. Many of the robots were destroyed or killed during this battle. It has not been revealed whether or not Gunmazin was one of this participating giants or if he was destroyed. However, at the end of Ohranger, he left Earth, so it's possible he just did not return to Earth to fight. He was also most likely not included because Toei may consider him more of a mecha than a Ranger. 30 Sentai Encyclopedia Gunmazin is acknowledged as an in the 30 Sentai Encyclopedia Special Files entry shown at the end of Task 44 of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. His transformation from a relic into a human- and Robo-sized warrior is compared to Boukenger's own Zubaan. Arsenal *'Mazin Saber' - Gunmazin's personal weapon, with which he could use the Mazin One Sword Style techniques. This technique was divided into four different types of attacks, being Fire, Lightning, Wind, and Blinding Light. Behind the scenes Portrayal Gunmazin is voiced by . His suit actor was . Notes *With the existence of Megazord Keys, it is possible for there to be a Gunmazin Ranger Key, however, this Ranger Key would only used by a Mecha because the Megazord Keys are too big to be used by the Gokaigers in their regular forms. *In an interesting irony, despite having "gun" in his name, he is a swordsman. **This could mean that his name was intended to be romanized Ganmazin, with Gan being Japanese for face, referring to his tiki form. *He has a fear of Youkai. *Based upon Riki's testimony of knowing of him but existing before even his time, Gunmazin can be determined to be one of the oldest heroic beings in all Sentai, particularly if he precedes KingRanger who is known as the eldest of all Sentai Rangers. Appearances * Chouriki Sentai Ohranger **''Ep. 37: I am Gunmajin'' **''Ep. 38: It's Tough Being a Majin!'' **''Ep. 40: Arrival! The Mysterious Princess!'' **''Ep. 41: The Dangerous Couple!!'' **''Ep. 44: The Strongest Beauty on Earth'' **''Final Ep.: The Heroes of Love'' * Chouriki Sentai Ohranger: Ole vs. Kakuranger See Also Category:Ohrangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Giant forms Category:Sentai Rangers not in Legend War Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Allies Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle